Linda Parker
Linda Aileen Parker (A.K.A "Power Punch") is an augmented superhuman and member of the group known as the U.S.S. 'Origins' Linda was born on April 4, 2344 and was raised in an orphanage in New York. She was treated very horribly by her guardian, as well as her fellow orphans. She actually was tormented the most because of her powers. It wasn't before long when one of the orphans wanted to see if she was able to die via a truck hitting her; however upon impact the truck was completely totaled and as a result the orphan was dead. On Her Own Linda eventually left the orphanage and headed out in the streets of New York. She actually got a job as a boxer where she actually discovered her power of superhuman strength. This got her to fight against various adversaries, but none stood up to her strength and eventually retired from boxing. She did however take over after her mentor died and became an instructor in boxing. Turning Point Linda continued to work as a boxing instructor, but it wasn't long till the Universal Super Squad member S.O.L was sent crashing into her place. A machine known as Anti-Cosmaton entered and was about to attack S.O.L again; however Linda ran up to him from the side and sent him flying through the wall and into the next building. The other members of the U.S.S arrived and with the help of Linda, managed to shut down Anti-Cosmaton for good. After the large battle; S.O.L approached Linda about a chance to use her powers as a superhero. Linda told him he'd consider it if her life on Earth wasn't as good after the events that unfolded. Eventually though; Linda made up her mind when the bank foreclosed her establishment, her landlord evicted her and she was on the streets of New York. She then decided to head for the U.S.S headquarters where she accepted a position there as a superhero. 'Powers & Abilities' Despite her frail appearance; Linda is known to have powers that seem to make her almost like a super charged tank. *'Invulnerability:' Linda is known to have developed her ability to withstand virtually any attack when she was young. She is known to withstand bullets, melee weapons and lasers and many rockets. Her body also allows her to withstand virtually every known disease. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Linda's natural invulnerability grants her the ability to withstand a great deal of punishment from powerful adversaries. **'Superhuman Strength:' Linda was known to have mastered superhuman strength when she was working as a boxer. She eventually learned she could lift tons over her head with ease. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Linda's natural stamina is far superior to that of an average or even advanced human being. This enables her to remain in a fight much longer than many adversaries she encounters. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite just being a seemingly unstoppable superhuman; Linda is known to have been born with natural superhuman agility; allowing her to move with great grace. **'Superhuman Elasticity:' Compared to the elasticity of the average human or even the advanced human; Linda's natural physical elasticity allows her to move in ways no other can. 'Weaknesses' Despite being an almost unstoppable being; Linda is far from being invincible. *'Magic:' Although she can withstand weapons both conventional and unconventional; Linda possesses a high vulnerability to magic. *'Vril:' Another form of energy that is known to make Linda vulnerable is the strange energy known as Vril. Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:U.S.S Members Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Secord